


It wouldn't have mattered

by Foundtonight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maybe - Freeform, Short One Shot, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundtonight/pseuds/Foundtonight
Summary: The paladins remember einsteins theory of special relativity. (Or that time moves slower in space)





	It wouldn't have mattered

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I should be sleeping, but I have therapy tomorrow so I can't. This is a thought I have had for a while.

All the paladins were gathered in the lounge, relaxing. Suddenly Lance stood up and spoke, 

"Guys, not to be a downer but doesn't time go slower in space?"  
Everyone looked at lance,  
"Yeah, why?"

Lance looked down sadly,  
"Well, if time is faster on earth, how long have we been gone to them? Days? Weeks? Months?"  
Everyone looked shocked. They hadn't thought about that, their expressions turned to sadness, all except for Keith's.

"We dont know how long we've been gone,"  
He continued,  
"And we don't know how long we're going to be gone either, we could be here for years! Never visiting earth, everyone we have ever known and loved could be dead, never knowing we are alive and well."  
Hunk was crying by now, Shiro stood strong but you could see tears in his eyes, threatening to spill. Pidge looked determined. Keith had no readable expression on his face.

"We could die out here and it'd make no difference to them"

\---------

Keith didn't say a word as everyone cried and consoled each other. It wouldn't matter if he died out here. 

It wouldn't have mattered if he had died in his shack, or the garrison. Because there was no one to mourn him. No one who cared enough.

Which is why, when he joined the blades ,and the situation presented itself ,he flew into the exploding ship, to save other people's lives. Almost killing himself.

Because it wouldn't have mattered. No one would have mourned. No one would have cared.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short. 
> 
> Please give me suggestions for stories if you have them.


End file.
